Sheila in the Snow
by Willow99
Summary: John oc romance, rated K . Pyro aka St.John Allerdyce meets his match in the snow of all places. Please read, reading makes the world go round.
1. A Sheila in the Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, all right belong to Stan Lee and the respective owners and keepers of the characters.

* * *

Sheila in the Snow

Standing on the sidewalk, Saint John Allerdyce was smiling. It was strange, for though the man known to his friends and enemies as Pyro was often smiling it was the circumstances and kind of smile that was surprising. Pyro was smiling, a full fledged teeth showing smile, while watching a girl. Smiling while watching a girl was not in itself something strange it was simply that Pyro, an at times crazed pyromaniac was standing in the extremely heavy snow fall smiling a real smile at a girl he didn't know. The girl herself wasn't terribly remarkable either. Brown eyes and hair looking so plain that most people probably didn't notice her in normal circumstances. But at this time she was as far from normal as was that she probably thought she was completely alone out at one in the morning in the snow, she had no reason not to be doing as she was doing, spinning, and laughing, her face raised towards the sky. Snowflakes clung to her clothes, her eyelashes, her hair and still she stood there, eyes partially closed smiling up at the sky as it dropped crystallized water onto her skin. Pyro watched in awe, not completely sure why he felt like a player in the moth to a flame analogy and surprised that for once he was not and did not want to be the flame.

A snowflake landed on the girl's nose and Pyro found himself with the unshakable urge to kiss it away. Finding that he really couldn't stand to wait any longer, he walked toward her. His smile slipping into a more comfortable smirk, he walked towards her, words flowing forth from his lips as smoothly as fire itself. "'Lo Sheila, a bit late to be out and about don' ya think?". The girl looked up at him, her smile almost slipping from her face. It didn't, however, and she looked him directly in the eye without any hesitation. Enjoying her boldness and ignoring her lack of response, he moved forward and wiped a melted snowflake from her cheek. Tensing at his approach but seeming to be surprised at the lack of pain at his touch she opened her mouth and responded to his original inquiry "although it seems to be quite past your bed time, I really don't have any place better to be". Seeing the slight uneasiness the subject had brought, Pyro responded with a change in subject and commented in a slightly inimical fashion, "you seem to be rather fond of the snow and ice, Sheila". With a small shiver, the girl replied "I like snow as much as the next person but honestly it's too damn cold."

An easy grin came over Pyro's face but before he could see if this girl was anything like he was beginning to see her as, he needed to see just how she would react to his element. Pulling out his lighter he watched as her eyebrows rose and a slight pout came across her face, showing her confusion. Smirking, Pyro flicked the lighter open and watched happily as fire washed them both in it's warm glow. Calling upon his powers, Pyro began manipulating the fire. First he moved it in different patterns and then when he was sure of the girl's attention he shaped it into a flower. Seeing no revulsion or contempt in her face he smiled and slowly allowed the fire to flicker out. Noting an expression of loss similar to his own at the fire going out evident on her face, Pyro leaned forward and asked in a quieter, huskier voice "So then Sheila what do you say to telling this poor, innocent little aussie your name and what you're doing out at this time of night ?" Without a moment's hesitation, she responded "first off, you may be an aussie but I sincerely doubt you are anything that relatively resembles innocent. Secondly, if you want to know my name you'll have to tell me yours first, thirdly, I happen to be out at this time in the morning, might I add, for a very good reason." "and what might that reason be?" asked Pyro. With a small forlorn smile, she replied "that's a rather long story." Refusing to let up, Pyro responded "well I have all morning as you've kindly clarified for me so how bout we sit down and you tell me this long story of yours.". A blush flushes across her face as she sees she's just made a big deal about a topic that could have been avoided. Trying to talk her way out of it didn't help either as she barely managed to stutter out an "I-it's n-nothing" before Pyro had her seated on an annoyingly well placed bench.

Turning his full attention to her, Pyro grinned and used a hand motion to motion her to begin her tale. Seeing that nothing she did or said in protest would make any difference, she sighed and began her tale. "I'm seventeen years old, And I'm an empath; a screwed up one, but an empath all the same. Before my mutation fully manifested I was completely unaware of my power's existence. The only difference between me and a normal person was the fact that I sort of attracted trouble. If someone was hurting or crying or had some emotional issue I was the go to girl for it. I was okay with it for a while but then as my mutation reacted more violently, I, well let's just say I went through a rather unpleasant time. Mostly, the issue with all of that is that it screwed with my powers. So here I am here, explaining my issues to an aussie I just met." after seeing her sigh again, Pyro knew it would take some prodding to get her to finish her story. Smiling mischievously at her, he asked like a child "what happened next" and that was all it took. A small tear rolled from the corner of her eye and she began where she left off. It was my birthday last year when I was informed of the extension of the havoc that had been wreaked on my powers." seeing Pyro's confused look she explained "the excess emotions that I had dealt with when my powers were developing, especially the really strong ones influenced what kind of emotions I can feel. Mostly I feel the negative emotions; pain, sorrow, suffering, anger, anguish. If it hurts, I feel it, and if someone is feeling it in even a small amount, it's all I can feel. My abilities allow me to pick up on the emotional vibes everyone is giving off and because of what happened as they matured, my natural buffer between their emotions and my own is relatively thin. A couple months ago, everything came out in the public. The whole school found out about my power. Mostly no one really cared, I was just invisible in a slightly different way. My friends seemed fine with it but everything came to a head last night. To make a story short I'm not really allowed at my own graduation tomorrow. I'm not really allowed to stay in town any longer, or ever again."

Seeing the pain so evident on her once smiling face made Pyro's heart almost break. Pulling the girl beside him into a hug he hid the falling of his own tears. Trying to liven up the mood even if it was with a stupid question, Pyro asked "but why exactly are you here", indicating the surrounding area. Sniffling, she gave a watery chuckle and replied "well, here as in here was just because it seemed like I didn't have anywhere else to go, and it was on the way to the tattoo parlor." you were going to get a tattoo, Sheila?" he asked slightly shocked. "Yeah, I still am, actually, and maybe get an eyebrow piercing, and maybe even cut off a portion of my hair." Looking at her in shock, Pyro moved his hands to hold her at arms length and cupped her face on his hands. "No" he said shortly "no eyebrow piercing and you leave your hair as it is" he said in an authoritative voice before quietly adding "nothing should mar such a pretty Sheila's face." Surprised, she smiled and hesitantly hugged him. Pulling back and beaming at him she asked shyly, "would you go to the tattoo parlor with me?" Seeing her face made it difficult but Pyro managed to respond, in a fake cajun accent no less "as my mate the rajun cajun would say, as much as it pains moi to refuse such a belle femme's request…" returning to his aussie accent, he finished "I've got a better idea" Grinning, he continued to elaborate. Pulling a sharpie from his pocket, he said "I can give you a tattoo as of this sharpie and, if you don't like it you can black it out and I'll pay for your tattoo and breakfast too, what do you say Sheila?" "sure" she replied, still in a partial daze. Grinning, Pyro took her hand in his and said "first, though, I would like to officially introduce myself. My name is St. John Allerdyce and you, sheila, may call me Pyro." Without giving her any time to respond, he pulled her sleeve back and began to use his sharpie on her wrist. When he was finally done, she pulled her arm back to inspect it. To her utmost shock, Pyro had written in bracelet fashion around her wrist two words. "John's girl" then, as she gaped at his sharpie work, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered "did you know that in some cultures fire means the same thing as love?" Smiling her acceptance of his statement and the words inscribed on her wrist, she allowed Pyro or John as she would usually call him in the near future to wrap his coat around her and to take her hand and lead her towards his apartment all the while explaining his elaborate plan to "crash your graduation, I'll give you a Pyro version make over which will include lots of leather and maybe a bit of fire and we can show up on a motorcycle, oh, maybe I'll borrow Remy's" and so he continued all the way to Pyro's apartment, his Sheila's new home.

* * *

Hey! Willow here, I figured I'd put this at the bottom. Thank you so much for reading and possibly reviewing this fic, I really appreciate it. This is the second one I've published and the first one I've written about an oc. Sorry if there were any errors, this story just kind of hit me and I finished writing it at four in the morning and uploaded it about thirty minutes later so yeah. I was thinking about making this into a story and was wondering what you guys thought. If you think I should, please review or email me at the link on my profile, also, if you do think I should turn this into a full fledged story then the Sheila will need a name and I'm open to any and every suggestion.

-willow


	2. Aussie in the Apartment

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, all right belong to Stan Lee and the respective owners and keepers of the characters.

Author's note: Thanks so much to my awesome reviewers:

xdreamernumbuhfour (Carli)

Fox Warrior17

And Kii

Can I keep you?(puppy dog eyes)

Yeah so, I have some stuff in the note at the bottom, but I think the Sheila's gonna be called Ella which is ironic and I'm definitely thinking about Concord as her mutant name. Thank you so much, sorry for taking an eternity to update.

Sheila POV

Laughter. My own for once. My new companion was funny, and his smile, though I loathe to admit it, was heart warming. While I was freezing, he seemed unbothered by the cold, seeming to radiate heat himself. It was expected, considering his abilities, but I still found myself envious. As I shivered again, he slipped his coat off and slipped it onto my smaller shoulders. I looked up at him, a smile showing my gratitude. For that instant I was caught in his gaze, his eyes smoldering. Our hands brushed as they had before, but this time, he caught my hand, almost shyly. At feeling how cold it was grabbed my other hand as well, warming them with his larger, warmer, calloused hands.

XXX Pyro POV

She was so cold. I didn't think it was possible for a person to be so cold. Even with my preheated jacket she was shivering lightly. Still, it gave me an excuse to hold her hands in mine. To revel in their softness, hands that, though they had signs of actual work, were not fully calloused. When she had looked up at me with that smile I had felt as if something inside me was burning. Not in a destructive way, but in a good way. The snow was falling harder now, even harder than it had fallen before and, almost unconsciously, I found myself pulling her closer. In the distance I saw the door. We were almost to our destination. Judging by the bluish tint to the Sheila's lips, it was a good thing. Still, as we ascended the three short steps to the apartment, I didn't fully want to enter, not wanting to let her go. But we did.

XXX Sheila's POV

He opened the door and we walked inside. The warmth rolled onto me in waves and I shivered from the feel of it in contrast to my cold skin. The door closed behind me and I stood there, taking it all in. It was more spacious than I had expected and surprisingly clean. He pulled me towards a room that I assumed was his own. Rifling through his drawers he withdrew a pair of boxers with flames on them and a giant smoky the bear t-shirt. Oh, the irony. He handed both to me and grinned impishly while covering his eyes with his hands. "Turn around" I said giggling, and he did so.

I took off his jacket and exchanged my soaked clothes for the proffered ones. When I was changed I tapped John on the shoulder. Automatically he took my had in his own and pulled me into a hug. "You're still so cold" he murmured into my hair, pulling me even closer. Even with the added warmth I shivered again. Slowly, he pulled away and I resisted the impulse to latch myself onto him. Grinning, he went to his closet and pulled down a bright red blanked.

Walking back over to me he wrapped it gently around my shoulders twice so it had me fully enveloped. Then, smirking, he lifted me into his arms, one arm supporting my back, the other under my legs. Blushing, I protested, but he shushed me and continued to walk towards what I saw was his kitchen. Once there he set me onto a bar stool and moved over to pull a mug out of a high cabinet. Putting it down, he pulled out a coco packet then filled the mug with water. Seeing me watching him he wiggled his eyebrows and I looked away, blushing. Pulling out his lighter, he manipulated the flame to heat the water. After doing so he added the coco powder with one hand while maintaining the flame with the other.

Setting the hot coco down in front of me, he proceeded to play with the flames. I took a small sip of the hot coco but almost burned my tongue. Immediately he looked up . "Sorry" he murmured and grabbed milk from the fridge to pour in it to cool it down. He then took a sip making sure it was cool enough. We continued like that in silence, alternating sips. Smiling at me he asked "hungry?", my stomach answered for me with a growl. Pulling open the fridge he called over his shoulder "so, you have two options, Sheila: pizza, or pizza" "I think I'll have the pizza" I replied smiling.

Pulling out the pizza and setting it on plates he sat back down, heating them with the flame. Once we had eaten he manipulated the flame into the shape of a puppy with a piece of flame paper in it's mouth. The flame puppy then did puppy dog eyes while the words "kiss the cook aussie" appeared on the paper. Then the flames faded, leaving behind a John using puppy dog eyes. Blushing, I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

XXX Pyro POV

She kissed me. Strewth! On the cheek, but it got more of a reaction than pashing most girls would. I knew there was a stupid grin on my face but I really didn't care. She was blushing again and it was cute. So I said as much "You're cute when you blush" and so her cheeks got even darker. Laughing I scooted closer to her, tucking her bangs from out in front of her eyes, I saw into them, into the unshed pool of tears and pulled her into a hug. "Why don't you hurt?" she asked. "Touching other people hurts, them too, if I'm not careful, but why not you?". I was puzzled, but I voiced my thoughts anyway as I pulled slightly away, resting my arms around her waist. "Maybe I don't want to hurt you" I said. She looked at me in silence for a moment. Then she threw her arms around my neck clinging to me with a whispered "thank you". "You're not rooted so don't talk like that, right? "Mhmm" she murmured into my neck.

We stayed like that for a small while, but I was reminded of how little sleep we had both gotten when she stifled another yawn. "Tired Sheila?" I asked and as she was about to deny it, she yawned again and, defeated, nodded. "I'll take the couch she said. "Won't take the bed, now will you Sheila?" I asked "No thank you" she whispered in reply. "I have intruded enough as is". Sighing and rolling my eyes at her self deprecation I scooped her much lighter than it should be form and murmured "no you haven't" as I carried her to the couch.

Setting her down and getting her a pillow, she was asleep the instant her head hit said pillow. Smirking, I lifted her up into my arms once more. Quietly, I carried her to my room and set her in the bed, carefully tucking her in. As I looked at her, I lost all will to leave her to go sleep on the couch. Slipping under the covers beside her I felt my eyes drift slowly shut as she curled herself into my side. Then darkness took me.

XXX Sheila's POV

The couch was comfortable and I could no longer keep my eyes from closing. I lay still when I felt myself being lifted once more. He who was lifting me was warm and did not hurt so I assumed It was John, Pyro. He set me down again, this time in a bed and I could feel his gaze upon me. In my almost asleep daze I could sense his emotions, well, the bad ones. He was anxious and, in my almost asleep mind, I didn't want him to leave. So tentatively, I soothed the anxiety from his mind. He slipped in beside me then, and I gravitated closer to his warmth. Slowly, in the safety I felt beside him, I drifted to sleep.

Elen Sila Lumenn Omentielvo! Its Willow again, thank you so much to all those who reviewed. This chapter I tried writing from both Pyro and his Sheila's POV and managed to make Pyro slightly out of character. So, any suggestions as to which POV you prefer or any feedback at all is appreciated. Thanks so much! Also, anyone who can figure out what my greeting means or what its from wins kudos and sway over the future of this story. Thanks so much!

Willow99

Aussie terms found at : .


	3. Gambit 's at Graduation

Chapter 3: Gambit 's at Graduation

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights nor association with Marvel, Stan Lee, or any of related associates or merchandising.**

Author's note: Hey, Willow here, if you are reading this, thank you. I'm sorry it takes me forever to update, might the extra fluff in this story make up for it? So, for once, I'm going to try(and fail) to keep this short. Hope you like the story, and I want to send a thank you out to Misty Snape and GreenStar13 for favoriting this story.

Sheila POV

I awoke to safety and warmth. Arms were wrapped around my waist and my head rested on a muscular and surprisingly comfortable chest. It was John, and he smelled of burnt chocolate, the good kind.

I felt myself sleepily smile, nuzzling myself closer to his warmth. Slowly, I began to become more awake and aware of my surroundings. Figuring that I should probably at least attempt to get up, I slowly tried to get up, only to find myself wrapped even more tightly in his arms.

I wriggled, trying to get myself out of his grip, but, after a continuously unaffected Pyro I simply lay back into his arms with a sigh. I studied his face and, seeing him swallow, poked him, feeling mild annoyance as to him pretending to sleep.

His eyes opened and he looked up at me. For some reason he found my expression amusing, and began to quietly chuckle.

My annoyance wavered and died, and, I ended up instead smiling shyly up at him. He grinned broadly back and, absentmindedly, began rubbing circles on my torso, where his hands splayed around my waist.

If I wasn't an empath, our blooming relationship would seem far too sudden, but, somehow, it just felt right, it almost made me wish I believed in soul mates.

Slowly, and gently he peeled the blankets from us and rolled himself out of bed. Grabbing my hands in his, he pulled me up to stand beside me.

Taking my hand casually in his, he led me once more to the kitchen. Sitting down, we ate doughnuts and he poured us some orange juice, and, when we were full, he placed the dishes in the sink on a growing pile. Turning back to me, Pyro said "ready for graduation?"

Before I could respond, a knock came from the door and, John automatically started towards it. Sending a furtive glance out the peek hole, I saw his frown break into a broad grin as he threw open the door to open a stranger in a trench coat. The stranger had brown hair and eyes hidden behind shades.

When he said "mon ame" and was pulled into a hug by my pyro, his emotions showed only the slightest casual annoyance reserved for sometimes annoying younger brothers.

When he looked at me, he seemed not to see me as a person, but as a threat to be assessed. When he saw the attention I paid his shaded eyes, I was hit by the full emotional turmoil of slight fear, anger, and some baser instinctual emotions.

I drew back, and John was automatically there, ready to shoot a sharp glance towards what appeared to be his close friend. "S'okay" I murmured towards him, and turned my focus back on his friend.

"Who's your fifille, Johnny?" asked the man in the trench coat, smirking. It was at that moment that I realized that John's friend had taken my bedraggled appearance in and assumed that I was some form of Pyro's paid bed companion. John seemed to realize what his friend was thinking at that moment too, and, I felt him fill with shock, anger, and hurt at his friend's behavior.

"Excuse moi, Cajun, but the fille can speak for herself, and, just because you perceived me to be something doesn't make me such, so you can go shove-" then I stopped myself. The emotions had gotten to me again, if I didn't stop now, the storm of emotions I was accidentally making would cause chaos. So, gently, I siphoned off the anger and spoke.

"Sorry" I murmured, but before I could finish my apology, the cajun in the trench coat cut in. He seemed to have figured out the how wrong his assumption was, and stated so when he said "desole, petit un, it is as much my fault as it is yours, you can call me

Gambit. What was that by the way? It was as if you took my anger from me"

"effed up empathy" I murmured morosely, "and I am not small" I added as an after thought. The man known as Gambit just chuckled. Then John joined in and, in the end, we were all laughing.

"So" said Gambit, humor laced in his words "I got a very interest call this morning from a very hyper aussie pertaining to a crashed graduation, a need to borrow my and or Monsieur Claws' motorbike, and the general need for fire, leather, and mayhem. Might I assume I came to the right place?"

We laughed again, and an unwavering smile flickered on my lips. Now that Gambit and my score had been settled, our conversation was moved to the kitchen. Sitting across from the two, my lips became desolate once more, only to twist into a wry grin.

Seeing the two of them interact, I was able to see just how close they were, and though I could not deny John his happiness, I could not help feeling resentful towards their easy friendship. Luckily, I was not left to ponder much longer as the two ex alycotes filled me in on their plan.

Pyro POV

It was nice being able to hang out with Remy again, not so thrilled about his automatic reaction to my Sheila's presence, but, even though I would probably never say it out loud, I had missed him. A lot.

He was the older brother figure to me, I respected him, looked up to him even, and that explained why, even though we were no longer bound together by bucket head who was, quite honestly crazier than me, we were such great friends.

Currently, my Sheila was using the bedroom to get ready, and as such I was left to hang out with Gambit as. Even with Gambits company, my thoughts wandered to the Sheila. In many ways, our sudden attraction to each other didn't make much sense.

We had known each other for such a short time, and yet, I felt that, if something were to happen to her, I don't know if I could live with myself.

She was beautiful, maybe not in a common, modeled way, I mean, she had all the right curves in all the right places, but it was more than that. Not to sound sappy, but, I think it might be her inner beauty that attracted me to her, tough I had a feeling her empathy might be a factor.

Damn, I really have become an airyfairy wuss, ah well, at least it was because of a fiery Sheila after my own heart. Hm, not to sound crazier or anything, to whatever telepaths are currently monitoring my brain, but I really do need to stop with the inner monologue.

"Hey Remy, how is Roguey doing? Has Logan tried to kill you any time recently?"

Sheila POV

Leather, old leather from the nice worn smell of it, I had it over my graduation gown, a tasseled cap on my head. I still wasn't sure about this, it was so unlike anything I had ever imagined myself doing that. If I closed my eyes tight enough, I could almost imagine all of this being a crazy dream.

I fiddled with my hair as I pondered, in all honestly, this should all be a dream. A man kind enough to offer a stranger a place to stay without hidden motives, a man who might actually like her in the same capacity that she liked him? All of it seemed too good to be true.

Sighing, I was startled from my reverie when I heard Pyro ask from the other side of the door "You ready yet, Sheila?" "Yes" I replied, my voice quiet as per usual. In he came and I wonder to myself yet again, how could some other woman not have tried to snatch up the flame haired god before me?

"Your worried" he remarked, observant as usual. "A little" I murmured, burying my face in the soft material of his shirt, eventually moving my head to rest In the crook of his neck. In an instant he had me wrapped in his arms. And, as stupid as it sounds, in his arms, I felt safe.

Gambit POV

I watched as my longtime, moments ago immature friend held a woman in his arms. Not just any woman however, his woman, his Sheila as he called her, his version of mon own Rogue.

He could see what Pyro saw in the fille, though she had no overly remarkable outward traits, she seemed to radiate beauty, as if, even though she saw the world as it was, ugly and twisted, she still wanted everyone else to see the beauty.

She was, as he was quickly learning, a fille who always tried to help other, even if, especially if it brought her pain in the process.

Being in love with Rogue gave him experience with such a woman, and he knew he may someday have to have a long talk with his friend on just what to expect and what merde not to put up with when it come to a fille like her or his own Rogue.

For now, however, Johnny was fine, he would treat his Sheila as the tresor he saw her as.

Sheila POV

I felt frozen in time, as everything seemed to blur around me. In what seemed to me to be an instant, I had found myself on the back of what was apparently the motorcycle of someone named Monsieur Claws, my arms wrapped around John. As we drew closer to our final destination, my stomach seemed to drop.

I felt terrified, and, as Pyro sped the motorcycle up a ramp and onto the graduation stage, he looked back at me and looked me straight in the eyes. Then the fear was gone.

To the credit of my classmates, they were quite brave seeing as none of them pissed themselves. I knew what I was here to do, and, though this was not how I had originally intended to do so, I was going to graduate.

"Give the lady her diploma please, mate" said John, his hands lighting up with barely concealed flames. Confused and partially terrified, the principal did just that, and I was able to hold my diploma in my hands.

Grinning cheekily at the crowd, John grabbed the microphone and announced loudly "If any of you Joe Bloggs have an issue with this here Sheila, you'll have to take it up with me from now on".

His speech over, he pulled me into his arms, dipped me, and kissed me soundly. In a daze, I clamored back onto the motorcycle and Pyro shot us out, over the crowd, leaving behind some Pyro version fireworks.

Looking back, I saw, to my surprise and delight my Latin teacher smirking at me. He winked, and then I was too far away to see him.

We were finally back at John's flat and I could barely contain my excitement. John kissed me soundly once more, murmured "my Sheila" in my ear, and opened the door…

…The former alycote opened the door only to be faced with a stout Canadian man with adamantium claws he knew only too well. He heard a snikt sound and then the words "Where is my motorcycle, bub?"

Look! My first attempt at a cliff hanger. Hope you liked the story, and please remember, feedback and reviews are like water to a camel. Not always necessary but greatly appreciated. And did anybody get the double meaning of the chapter title?

-Willow99


	4. Canadian on the Carpet

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Sheila and my lame attempt at Pyro's accent.

Author's note: Hey, Willow99 here, sorry its taken forever to update, so I'll try to keep this short. Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially Misty Snape, Nyx Blake, kagome13cdj. Enjoy!

Canadian on the Carpet

"Where's my motorcycle, bub?" was the last thing she heard as the stout Canadian man fell to the ground, overwrought by his rager emotions being reflected back at him. In a moment of clarity, the empath pulled back the emotions in the room, before falling unconscious under the strain.

"Damn Gumbo, damn Pyro, damn, damn, damn." Wolverine stopped his muttering and turned to face John "Well, bub, you better have a pretty damn good explanation or…" "snikt" was the only sound heard in the room as Logan let his sentence trail off.

Gulping, Pyro began "Look, before you slice and dice me, let me get in that damn good explanation and maybe you could tell me what you actually want to know."

Glowering at the much younger man, Wolverine replied "Where is my bike, who is she, what did she do, and what the hell did you have to do with it?" Resisting the temptation to actually shake at the malice in the man's voice, Pyro replied "The bikes down in the garage, the Sheila is a rather new acquaintance of mine, and well, she, empath, er…" trailing off he looked almost sheepish.

"So let me get this right, bub," said the Canadian as he looked rather exasperated, "**Only 198 mutants left on the stinkin' planet, and that girl's gotta be one of 'em**." Gulping again, Pyro only nodded.

Sheila POV

Pounding, ow, oh, just my head. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see the angry man and John having a stare down. The angry man who I recall being called Wolverine seemed less angry now, the animalistic gleam in his eye had faded.

John on the other hand looked nervous, not as point blank terrified as when the door had opened, but still, he seemed a hard man to scare. Realizing that the silence I had woken to could be cut with a knife, or adamantium claws, I slowly lifted myself up off the couch into a sitting position.

"Hi", I said, trying to be friendly to the guy who may or may not still want to kill me. Instinctually I reached out and felt his emotions. Nope, just some annoyance, a bit of anger, but nothing crazy like before.

Seeming to contemplate answering my greeting for moment, the stout man finally gave a gruff reply "you alright?".

Totally thrown off, I checked his emotions and felt the worry I had missed. Smiling tentatively back at him I murmured "yeah, just the empathy, I would have been up quicker, but, well, that thing with your emotions…" I trailed off, unsure if I had explained what I meant correctly.

"Rager mode" was the Canadian man's only reply, but it explained his out of control emotions. I had felt emotions like that once before, but on a fellow who looked more like a rabid animal than a man.

An awkward silence filled the room when John finally joined the conversation. "Um, so does this mean you aren't gonna kill us, Wolvie?" The Wolverine muttered something about killing him if he ever called him Wolvie again, but only loud for me to hear.

Sighing, the man called Wolverine sighed and did answer "not if you tell me what you were using my bike for." and so, John told him of my graduation day adventure.

Wolverine POV

Damn, that kid doesn't seem to need air to live with the way he talks. Honestly, how the hell the poor girl got mixed up in this mess he would never know. Not only was she out of his league, but, well, the pyro was certifiably crazy.

Yet, the way she smiled up at him made him wonder if there was something he had missed. Some reason why she would feel so safe with him. It wasn't like he'd saved her or anything, and yet there they stood.

Maybe it was like Rogue and Remy he mused, the two people in the world who seemed as wrong as right for each other. And the girl, she was something. The way she had stopped him in full on rager mode.

Still, there was something about that in itself that bothered him. There was an aware familiarity in her eyes as she fell unconscious thanks to his maelstrom of emotions.

So there was the question he would next ask. Addressing the girl he said "why were you so scared of my rager emotions? **I never used my claws on someone who hadn't tried to kill me first. **And yet you seemed wary, almost as if you've faced something similar before.

She froze up. Then, letting out a long shaky breath, she answered. "Once, I've met someone with a 'rager mode' like yours once before, and, once was more than enough. I took him out the same way I did you, but not until after he landed this." lifting up her shirt to mid stomach.

Logan saw the claw marks, like those of a human sized animal and hissed out "Sabertooth". "Yeah", the girl replied, "that's what the news called him a couple days later."

Pyro POV

My happiness at Logan taking his anger out on his mortal enemy Sabertooth faded, turning to an almost blind rage at said mortal enemy for hurting my Sheila.

Seeing the white scars contrasted against her creamy skin had me flicking my lighter at lightening speed.

My Sheila's hand reached out and held my hand closed on the lighter before pulling away almost as if she had been burned.

Looking at her worried that I had hurt her, she shook her head and murmured "it wasn't directed at me, so I felt your anger, but it didn't hurt. That's never happened before."

Smiling shyly at me once more, she leaned closer to me and I took her hand in mine, finding a comfort better than that of a flicking lighter.

Wolverine POV

They were, what's the word the word he was looking for, sickening? No, that wasn't it, oh yes, cute. They were 'like just like plain adorable' as Kitty would say; and for that, he almost regretted what he did next.

"So", he said, "you're a mutant, you don't seem to have the best control over your powers, and you could be useful once your powers are fully controlled." giving the finishing blow he said "how would you like to join the x-men?"

There was silence, and then a knock at the door.

Thanks so much for reading, any comments or critiques are always appreciated. Next chapter is called _ in the Room, if you can fill in the blank you can tell me which character you want Sheila to meet next, or her answer to Wolverine's question, or basically anything else you'd like to see in the story.

-Willow99


End file.
